This invention relates generally to an electronic timepiece used to display the time of day and a calendar and more particularly to a timepiece where specially selected days are uniquely displayed on the calendar so as to draw the user's attention to the specially selected days. In recent years, great progress has been made in combining multifunctions into electronic timepieces beyond the ordinary indications of time. Watches which display a calendar are now quite common. One supplemental function of such an electronic timepiece with a calendar provides a capability where optionally selected special dates are memorized and the special dates are uniquely indicated on the calendar display. However, in such a trend to provide electronic timepieces with a large plurality of supplemental functions, it is undesirable, in view of the effect on appearance design, cost, and the like, to unnecessarily increase the number of operating input terminals, e.g. external buttons on the side of the watchcasing, which are needed to accomplish these supplemental functions. This is especially true where it is desired to display special dates throughout an entire year.
What is needed is an electronic timepiece wherein special dates may be selected for an entire year using input terminals similar in appearance and operation to those now used in conventional electronic timepieces. It is also desirable that the specially selected dates be easily recognized without adding special display elements to indicate those special dates.